Ese Sentimiento entre Nosotros
by Maga Valkyria
Summary: Estar en una relación es un viaje sin regreso, a veces hay subidas maravillosas y otras veces caídas dolorosas, todo es una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que hacen al corazón vivir la más salvaje de las aventuras, pero al final, todo depende de cuánto amor y decisión haya entre los dos. [Shadow & Amy]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Ni Shadow the Hedgehog ni Amy Rose ni ningún personaje de Sonic The Hedgehog son míos. Todos pertenecen a SEGA._

* * *

**Ese Sentimiento entre Nosotros**

_Capítulo I_

* * *

Su corazón latía a mil millones por hora y francamente… _¡No podía entender por qué!_

Si, el nudo de nervios en su estómago y el sorpresivo cambio de escena en su vida amorosa hacían que su órgano más vital se retorciera de ansiedad, miedo y un poco de euforia, haciéndolo latir tan fuerte que lo podía oír resonar en sus orejas, como si fuera un tambor tribal de esas tribus de África que uno podía ver en el History Channel.

_Y todo por culpa de él._

Respiró profundo por décima vez en los últimos treinta minutos tratando de calmarse, repitiéndose a sí misma una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien, que lo tenía todo bajo control y que no había razón para estar nerviosa. _Ella sabía de esto_. Y como había sucedido en todas sus aventuras junto a sus amigos, saldría ilesa y victoriosa de _ésta_ también.

_Y si de casualidad algo fallaba, siempre contaba con su Martillo Piko Piko para un "gran final". _

Sus ojos esmeraldas miraron el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche cuando entró presurosa a su habitación. Eran las cinco de la tarde con cuarenta minutos. Suspiró aliviada al ver que tenía tiempo de sobra, o mejor dicho, aún le quedaba para calmarse y planear cuales serían sus movimientos finales. Un plan de acción y estrategias a prueba de todo serían cruciales si quería sobrevivir a este nuevo desafío y no sucumbir a los nervios que no parecían querer irse sino hasta después de otro largo rato de tortura psicológica. Apretó su agarre en la toalla roja húmeda que envolvía su cabeza desde que salió del baño y se encaminó a su mesa de tocador con la idea de comenzar a arreglarse.

Se sentó frente a la mesa llena de coloridos accesorios y sets de maquillaje que guardaba para ocasiones especiales y con ambas manos, comenzó a frotar la toalla a lo largo de sus cortas púas esperando que se secaran lo más rápido posible. Una vez que se la sacó se miró al espejo y el reflejo le devolvió una versión graciosa y penosa de sí misma, sus púas cortas apuntaban a cualquier dirección, los tres mechones de su flequillo se habían vuelto un solo nudo revoltoso y sus ojos, que siempre mostraban un brillo de alegría, ahora estaban opacos, llenos de miedo y dudas.

_'Pasaré por ti a las siete.'_

Sus palabras resonaron en su mente haciéndola cerrar sus ojos con fuerza mientras un poderoso sonrojo teñía sus mejillas. Apretó sus puños sobre su falda y exhaló con pesadez, su corazón se aceleró nuevamente ante los frescos recuerdos y los nervios comenzaban a aflorar otra vez mientras dejaba escapar un gemido agudo. Sintió gotas de agua correr por sus mejillas y caer sobre sus manos, lo cual la sacó de ese limbo oscuro y abrió sus ojos encontrándose con lágrimas distorsionado su vista. Alzó su mirada hacia el espejo y se vio a sí misma llorando.

¿Por qué estaba tan triste? Esto era lo que estaba esperando desde siempre ¿O no? Iba a tener una cita romántica con aquél reconocido héroe. Sólo él y ella, juntos en una situación que no involucraba – _o al menos eso esperaba_ – robots, bombas o científicos locos con bigotes enormes que buscaban la dominación mundial. Debería estar feliz y eufórica, entonces… ¿Por qué las lágrimas? ¿Quizás aún era demasiado _pronto_? ¿Él no estaría siendo honesto? _¿Estaba asustada_? Sí, estaba asustada, su corazón latía con temor ante un posible desengaño y una tormenta de desilusión. Dolía.

Alzó la mirada al espejo y al verse por segunda vez en lágrimas, su cerebro dejó de pensar a la vez que la realidad la golpeó con el peso de una tonelada de ladrillos, frunció el ceño mientras su característico buen humor afloró de repente con una sonrisa. ¡Lucía totalmente _ridícula_! ¿Amy Rose, con miedo al amor? ¡_Pfff_! ¡Tonterías! Sacudió su cabeza y se dio unas palmadas en sus mejillas para despabilarse, tomó la toalla y secó su rostro. ¡No tenía tiempo que perder llorando! ¡Iba a tener una _cita_ por el amor de Dios! ¡Tenía que lucir super-hiper-fantasticamente hermosa!

Sonriendo a su propio reflejo, la eriza rosa dejó escapar un suspiro. Sí, los nervios aún estaban allí sacudiendo su corazón, pero tenía que ser fuerte y relajarse. Esta noche era _su_ noche y debía al menos tratar de divertirse. Asintiendo a su propio reflejo con una sonrisa optimista, se levantó y se dirigió a su cama donde tres vestidos estaban desplegados sobre el edredón. Apoyó su cara en una de sus manos mientras miraba pensativa cada atuendo, cada uno por supuesto tenía su propio set de zapatos y un bolso con los que haría juego guardados en el closet, pero la pregunta era ¿cuál era el indicado para usar esta noche? El vestido que estaba a su izquierda era de color negro, corto, sin mangas, la falda llegaba hasta por encima de sus rodillas, un cinturón blanco con una mariposa en el costado ceñía la cintura y para su disgusto tenía un escote algo revelador, una recomendación personal de Rouge, la cual la eriza rosa se arrepentía de haberle pedido consejo sobre _citas y hombres_. El que estaba en el centro era similar a su usual vestido rojo pero de color celeste y con mangas tres cuartos, era sencillo con algunos corazones azules bordados en la falda y puntillas blancas, honestamente le gustaba y estaba de acuerdo con Cream que ese vestido era modesto y lindo para salir, pero la eriza no estaba segura si era ideal para _este_ evento en particular, para una caminata por el parque, si, ¿para una cita? Lo dudaba. El último, que estaba a su derecha era un elegante vestido largo hasta los tobillos de color rojo carmín, sin mangas, un moño decoraba el área del pecho y venía con guantes largos de color blanco. Negó con la cabeza al ver que ese vestido tampoco era el ideal, ya lo había usado varias veces cuando el Gobernador hacía fiestas de gala celebrando otra victoria de Sonic contra Eggman, ya estaba algo cansada de usarlo y para ser franca, usarlo significaba restarle mucha importancia a esta noche y ella quería que todo fuese perfecto.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus orejas se doblaron contra su cabeza, se abrazó a si misma mientras sus ojos brillaban con repentina timidez. _¿Qué clase de vestido a él le gustaría que llevara?_ La cita había sido planeada por él y ninguna información le fue develada así que no sabía que esperar o a donde irían. Él nunca le había visto con otro vestido que no fuese el usual rojo… ¿Debería usarlo para esta cita también? Quizás eso no le molestaría… ¿O quizás uno similar de otro color? ¿O uno que no destacara tanto su pelaje rosa o que combinara con sus ojos? ¿Él se molestaría si llevaba un vestido simple o por el contrario uno que la hiciera ver muy ostentosa? ¿Él la… vería bonita no importara lo que usara? Frustrada, agarró la almohada de un tirón desacomodando un poco su cama, la abrazó con fuerza y enterró su rostro ruborizado en ella dejando escapar un gruñido. _¡¿Desde cuándo salir con chicos era tan difícil?!_

Suspirando, tiró la almohada sobre la cama no importándole que cayera sobre los vestidos y que los arrugara. Caminó hacia su closet y abrió las puertas de par en par, moviendo las perchas de un lado a otro encontró aquél atuendo guardado en una bolsa de tintorería negra que lo protegía de las polillas, polvo o pelusas. Lo sacó con cuidado de la bolsa y alzó la percha que lo sostenía para asegurarse que la falda no tocara el suelo. Sonrió al ver la brillante tela de seda color verde agua dar forma a un elegante vestido sin mangas, una cinta blanca ceñía la cintura y se ataba en un listón blanco en la espalda, la falda era larga dividida en tres capas y llegaba un poco más por debajo de las rodillas, colgado del gancho estaba un chal transparente color verde claro para cubrir sus hombros. Era un vestido que había estado guardando para cuando cumpliera los dieciséis años, dado que estaba a solo un año de cumplirlos, sabía que el vestido le quedaría muy bien, lo sacaba de vez en cuando y se lo probaba a puertas cerradas para hacer ajustes con su máquina de coser en caso de hacer ajustes necesarios. Un trabajo de su propio diseño.

Sonrió con dulzura, este un vestido muy bonito y quizás, con un poco de suerte, a él le gustaría también.

Se lo puso y dejo escapar un gemido de emoción, se miró al espejo mientras giraba sobre si misma mirando la falda desplegarse en el aire y las tiras del listón en su espalda moverse con elegancia, se detuvo encarando al espejo y llevando sus manos a sus mejillas sonrojadas, cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar una risita. _Se sentía muy feliz_.

Se acercó a la mesa de tocador y miró su arsenal, sus ojos esmeraldas escanearon cada accesorio y maquillaje considerando cual usar. Rouge se había ofrecido para ayudarla a maquillarse dado que la eriza sabía solo lo básico, pero con una sonrisa forzada y toda la amabilidad posible rechazó la propuesta, no sólo porque no tenía dudas de que la murciélago la pintaría igual o más como ella se pintaba a diario, con mucha sombra de ojos y un fuerte labial, sabía que a él ese _tipo_ de cosas no le llamaban la atención, además, porque era _su_ cita, quería maquillarse ella sola.

Tomando asiento mientras su mirada se perdía en el espejo, otra oleada de dudas la invadió. ¿Él pensaría que ella era bonita?Ella no usaba maquillaje dado que no creía en la belleza superficial, y claramente él tampoco, porque cuando la invitó a salir ella volvía del centro comercial con varias bolsas en sus brazos, usaba su usual vestido rojo y su rostro libre de maquillaje, ese día el sol de verano quemaba las calles y con vergüenza recordó que estaba algo transpirada y parte de su flequillo se había pegado a su frente por la humedad. Si esa visión de ella no lo había detenido entonces nada lo haría. Pero, dado que esto era una cita… ¿Él se sentiría ofendido si ella no usaba maquillaje? ¿Pensaría que no había tomado esta proposición con seriedad al verla tan poco arreglada?

Llevó sus manos a sus oídos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de pelear con esos demonios internos.

¿Desde cuándo salir con un chico se había vuelto tan traumático? Abriendo sus ojos dejó escapar un grito de espanto al ver que su flequillo y púas seguían desordenadas, tomando un cepillo comenzó a acomodarlas hasta darles su forma original y con un poco de crema para peinar, le devolvió la forma a los tres mechones de su flequillo.

Mirando hacia la mesa, alzó su mano y la extendió hacia el otro extremo, pasando por encima de las sombras y bases hasta casi tocar el espejo, frente a éste estaban su colección de botellas de perfume alineadas por color y nombre, tomó el de jazmín con el gracioso nombre italiano y se roció un poco en su cuello. Viendo el maquillaje, suspiró en derrota y tomó un labial que le había prestado Rouge, _"Rojo Pasión"_ era el nombre grabado en el plástico, sacudiendo su cabeza lo dejó de lado y optó por un brillo labial color rosa, que cuando lo pasó por sus labios sonrió satisfecha al ver que era sutil y le quedaba muy bien. Agarró un compacto de rubor y lo pasó suavemente por sus mejillas y la base de sus ojos para cubrir cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Gruñendo, miró el set de sombra de ojos, tenía tantas y no sabía cuál usar, nunca se había maquillado tanto antes y esto le carcomía el estómago, dado que sus pestañas naturales eran gruesas y largas, la eriza tenía una mirada bonita, pero sentía que necesitaba agregarle algo más, al menos sólo por esta vez. Iba a agarrar una de color perla para probarla cuando alguien tocó el timbre asustándola.

Miró el reloj y gritó espantada, se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el armario pero cayó al suelo al tropezarse con las patas de la silla. ¡Ya eran las siete, él estaba abajo esperándola y ella no estaba lista!

– ¡Ya voy! – gritó desde el suelo esperando que la hubiese oído.

Se levantó con torpeza y se metió en el armario mientras maldecía en voz baja, luego salió corriendo de la habitación con un bolso en una mano y un par de zapatos blancos en la otra. Casi gritó cuando el timbre sonó por segunda vez. Sin necesidad de verlo, _sabía_ que la persona del otro lado se estaba impacientando. Su bolso cayó al suelo mientras saltaba en un pie por el pasillo hacia la puerta, pero decidió dejarlo allí dado que sus manos estaban ocupadas tratando de de colocar un zapato en su otro pie. Tenía que recuperar tiempo perdido y rápido.

Molesta y avergonzada por su propia negligencia con el horario, se enderezó y posó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta. Respiró profundo y la abrió encontrándose con su cita del otro lado.

Un sonrojo pintó sus mejillas y su corazón comenzó a golpear contra su pecho al verlo frente a ella, vestido con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y esos inconfundibles zapatos.

Luciendo tan serio y orgulloso como siempre, Shadow The Hedgehog estaba allí, esperando por ella.

* * *

_Saludos! He aquí con una nueva historia Shadamy ~ Espero que les guste, como verán, se tratará principalmente de cómo Shadow y Amy se llevan como pareja. Ellos recién están empezando en esto de "el romance", así que hará varios altibajos durante la relacion ¿Los podrán superar? Lean, dejen reviews, y sabrán ~_

_Maga Valkyria_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Ni Shadow the Hedgehog ni Amy Rose ni ningún personaje de Sonic The Hedgehog son míos. Todos pertenecen a SEGA._

* * *

**Ese Sentimiento entre Nosotros**

_Capítulo II_

* * *

Ojos carmesí observaban a la eriza rosa escondida detrás de la puerta de madera mirándolo con inusual timidez.

Recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con una rápida mirada, notó que la actitud de la muchacha no era la usual alegre e hiperactiva, sino defensiva y tensa, prácticamente podía _oler_ los nervios salir de su pelaje. Sus ojos temerosos, mejillas rojas, orejas contra su cabeza y… su incompleto vestuario, le dieron a entender que, _además_, ella aún no estaba _lista_, lo cual le molestó un poco, no sólo porque había organizado cronológicamente los eventos de esta noche, sino porque no podía evitar pensar que si él _fuese cierto erizo azul_, ella estaría lista desde hacía horas y estaría más emocionada.

– Hola… – escuchó su voz suave saludarle desde detrás de la puerta.

Él la miró a los ojos, su expresión estoica no cambió pero en su estómago afloró una sensación de calidez al verla sonreírle con timidez, con esas mejillas coloreadas de un suave rojo, ella se veía _adorable_.

– Buenas tardes. – él saludó asintiendo su cabeza, su voz profunda rebozaba de firmeza y confianza.

Ella asintió y bajó la mirada al suelo, aún no acostumbrada a _esta_ situación.

Para ser honesta, siempre pensó que sería Sonic quien la llevara a su _primera_ cita, eso era lo que sus cartas de tarot le habían indicado por años, pero el destino decidió divertirse y le puso otro erizo en su camino. Y de todos los que podían ser, nunca pensó que sería Shadow The Hedgehog, quien siempre era una persona reservada, solitario e indiferente a las _"cosas de pareja",_ incluso, siempre pensó que el erizo terminaría con Rouge, con quien siempre se lo veía en batallas contra Eggman e incluso competían juntos en los Torneos Grand Prix de Extreme Gears.

– ¿Estás lista? – su oscura voz captó su atención, alzó la mirada a sus ojos carmesí y tragó en seco._ Eran hermosos_.

– Sí, no, digo… um… – su pelaje se tiñó de rojo mientras gruesas gotas de sudor bajaban por su espalda. _¿Desde cuándo le costaba tanto hablar?_ Mirándose a sí misma, _recordó_ que su atuendo no estaba completo, miró por encima de su hombro hacia el corredor y vio que en el suelo aún estaba su bolso y su otro zapato. _Oh, Dios, si él veía eso se iba a morir_. – Umm… – Podía sentir su mirada rojiza en su nuca, su atención estaba expectante a que lo mirara de nuevo y dijera lo que tuviera que decir y eso la hacía sentir que se estaba quemando viva. Para evitar su poderosa mirada, se volteó y con los ojos cerrados le dedicó una gran sonrisa. – Estaré lista en un minuto ¿Okey? – Sin darle tiempo a responder y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, cerró la puerta en la cara del erizo con un golpe _relativamente_ fuerte. – _¡Eeeek!_ – gritó al ver lo que acababa de hacer. _¡¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?! ¡Eso NO era lo que quería hacer!_

Con manos temblorosas, abrió la puerta encontrándose con el erizo negro mirándola con una ceja arqueada y ojos cuestionadores, ella rio nerviosa mientras llevaba una mano detrás de su cabeza.

– ¡L-lo siento mucho Shadow! – gritó avergonzada mientras agachaba la cabeza. – No quise hacer eso, lo que quise decir es, em, pasa, estaré lista en un momento. – le explicó mirando al suelo.

Él simplemente asintió y decidiendo dejar el incidente de lado, su rostro volvió a su usual inexpresión.

Amy se hizo a un lado dándole paso, Shadow entró a la casa mirándola con ojos intensos, ocultando sus dudas sobre la actitud de su cita. Cuando pasó por su lado, Amy desvió la mirada y cerró la puerta, se rehusaba a mirarle, tenía miedo de encontrarse con una mirada enojada, o peor, de _decepción_ por su comportamiento errático, no era desconocido que Shadow era de poca paciencia en asuntos importantes y que todo se debía hacer de manera diligente y ordenada, y hasta ahora, ella estaba haciendo un muy mal trabajo tratando de mantenerse a su nivel.

– Ya regreso, siéntete como en tu casa. – le dijo señalando la sala. – ¡Puedes ver la televisión si quieres! – le ofreció con una sonrisa. _Al menos puedo hacer su espera un poco más agradable_. Se regañó.

Él asintió y ella le sonrió sintiéndose un poco más calmada.

Luego, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, ella corrió presurosa hacia al pasillo y él caminó hacia la sala.

Mientras corría, la eriza rosa tomó los dos objetos que complementaban su atuendo del suelo, sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza y rezaba a los cielos que Shadow no los hubiera visto cuando entró. Una vez en sus manos entró a su habitación y con una patada cerró la puerta. Sentándose en la cama arregló sus zapatos lo más rápido que pudo, luego se levantó y corrió hacia el tocador, se chequeó en el espejo y vio que aún lucía bien, luego, se colocó una vincha que hacía juego con el vestido. Mirándose de arriba abajo y a su reflejo buscó algún detalle que la hiciera ver desalineada, los nervios estaban hirviendo en la boca de su estómago mientras su corazón latía tan rápido como una bomba de tiempo, el sólo pensamiento de que Shadow _aún_ la esperaba en su sala la estaba volviendo loca. Apoyando sus manos en la mesa, se miró al espejo y respiró profundo tratando de calmar sus nervios.

_Todo va estar bien, puedes hacer esto, es solo una cita, no vas a escalar el Everest o algo así._ – se dijo a sí misma.

Convencida de que estaba al menos lo suficientemente decente como para salir a la puerta de su casa, agarró su bolso y empezó a meter las cosas que creyó necesitaría, su billetera, llaves, un compacto y pañuelos de papel. Por último, tomó su teléfono y notó que la luz rosa parpadeaba indicando que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_¡Diviértete mucho Amy! ¡Mañana nos juntamos a desayunar y me cuentas todo!_ – Cream.

Amy sonrió ante el mensaje, de todos sus amigos, la que le dio más apoyo moral fue la integrante más joven del grupo. Estaba a punto de responder cuando vio que el reloj del teléfono marcaba las 7:21 p.m. Gritando, guardó el teléfono en el bolso, tomó el chal que estaba sobre la cama y salió trotando de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a la sala, encontró a Shadow sentado en el sofá con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Ella tragó en seco esperando que no estuviese enojado, cuando los tacones de sus zapatos resonaron en el piso, los ojos carmesí del erizo negro se abrieron de repente y la miraron, casi haciendo que la eriza sufriera un ataque cardíaco.

– Estoy lista. – le anunció con una sonrisa acompañada por un suave y tierno sonrojo.

Él se levantó y caminó hacia ella, observándola detalladamente por primera vez en la noche. Ella lucía hermosa, elegante y delicada, y a pesar de los nervios que la embargaban, Amy lucía preciosa, incluso ese sonrojo en sus mejillas le quedaba mejor que cualquier maquillaje que pudiera usar. _Estaba perfecta, sólo para él_.

Notando que la eriza había bajado la mirada mientras sus dedos jugaban con la falda de su vestido, supo que la había estado mirando por bastante tiempo sin decir nada, poniendo más presión en sus hombros, Shadow salió de su trance y asintió, luego caminó hacia la puerta con Amy siguiéndolo. Abrió la puerta y se quedó junto a ésta con su mano en el picaporte, dándole paso para que ella saliera primero, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y salió al porche de su casa, una vez afuera, un bufido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios al ver _qué_ había traído Shadow a su casa.

Un Ford Focus, negro y brillante, estaba estacionado frente a su jardín.

Ella giró su cabeza mirándolo sorprendida y él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la miró, al auto y después a ella de nuevo notando la sorpresa en sus ojos, él sonrió con un poco de arrogancia y caminó hacia ella.

– Un pequeño presente de G.U.N – dijo simplemente mientras pasaba por su lado.

– ¿Ellos t-te lo regalaron para… esta noche? – preguntó nerviosa.

– No, – respondió. – desde que trabajo con ellos, me han dado ciertos favores y privilegios en compensación por mis esfuerzos, pero sólo hago uso de ellos cuando son necesarios y no hay opción.

Ella se sonrojó y dejó escapar una risita, luego trotó hasta caminar lado a lado con él.

– Así que… – ella empezó, sintiendo que el hielo entre ellos se comenzaba a romper. – ¿Esta noche es una de esas situaciones donde no tienes más opciones? – preguntó con timidez mirando el auto negro.

Él no le respondió de inmediato, primero se adelantó y presionó el botón del control remoto que tenía en su bolsillo, las luces del auto parpadearon un par de veces y un sonido hizo eco en el bosque a la distancia, ahora que la alarma estaba apagada, el erizo negro abrió la puerta del acompañante y miró a Amy indicándole que subiera primero.

– Pensé que sería apropiado considerando los eventos de esta noche. – respondió finalmente. Amy bajó la mirada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta abierta, – ¿Te molesta? – preguntó un poco consternado.

Ella también se tomó su tiempo en responder, no quería ofenderlo con las palabras incorrectas. Deteniéndose frente al auto, se giró hacia Shadow, quien aún mantenía su mano en la puerta manteniéndola abierta para ella, éste la miraba con su usual mirada inexpresiva, pero Amy podía ver la incertidumbre bailar en sus ojos carmesí en espera de que ella diera voz a sus pensamientos sobre éste asunto en particular. Con mejillas teñidas de rojo, ella le sonrió y entrelazó sus manos sobre la falda de su vestido, esperando que sus palabras fueran bien tomadas.

– Si, un poco. – respondió apenada. – Me incomoda porque no quiero recibir tantos lujos innecesarios. – Vio con temor como el rostro de él comenzaba a expresar lo que parecía ser una mezcla de enfado y decepción. – ¡N-no lo tomes a mal! Es sólo que… – bajó la mirada otra vez. – No quiero ser una carga para ti esta noche, quiero que seas tú mismo y no obligarte hacer nada con lo que te sientas incómodo, aprecio mucho que hayas traído tu auto, en serio ¡es muy bonito y elegante! Pero… ¿quizás te sentirías más cómodo si nos trasladáramos, no sé, de manera más sutil?

– ¿Cómo en qué? – preguntó él, furioso de que sus esfuerzos no parecían complacerla como había planeado.

– Um, ¿Chaos Control o un taxi? – ella sugirió jugando con la tira de su bolso. Al oírlo reír, alzó la mirada para verlo.

– Eso no sería muy caballeroso ¿O sí? – le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Posando una de sus manos en su hombro, lo que hizo que su cita mirara dicha extremidad con un rostro color tomate, él la empujó suavemente hacia el interior del auto, haciendo que se sentara dentro.

– Tenemos reservaciones para las 7:30, debemos apresurarnos. – le informó mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, haciendo que la eriza tragara en seco y asintiera, Shadow tomó el cinturón de seguridad y lo deslizó sobre la falda de su vestido para abrocharlo con el otro extremo, Amy se quedó congelada en el asiento, su corazón a punto de explotar.

Cometió el fatídico error de mirarlo a los ojos mientras el abrochaba el seguro del cinturón, al notar su mirada en él el erizo negro la miró, y sin necesidad de invocar un Chaos Control, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. Sus rostros estaban _muy_ cerca y las miradas que se daban el uno al otro era una mezcla extraña de incomodidad y afecto. Amy no sabía si él lo sentía, pero ella _definitivamente_ sí, un fuerte y cálido sentimiento que le quitaba el aliento y aceleraba el pulso. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así con alguien como él? _Si no tenía cuidado_, _Shadow la iba a matar sin ponerle un dedo encima…_

* * *

_Buenas :3! Capítulo 2 finalmente listo ~ Aw, los nervios de la primera cita siguen jiji. Espero les haya gustado & disculpen la demora ~  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews & apoyo: damydark,Bakura BloodSpiller Touzoku, Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai, MGCT94 & The second Law  
Comentarios como los suyos me hicieron sonreir :3! _

_Maga Valkyria_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **Ni Shadow the Hedgehog ni Amy Rose ni ningún personaje de Sonic The Hedgehog son míos. Todos pertenecen a SEGA._

* * *

**Ese Sentimiento entre Nosotros**

_Capítulo III_

* * *

La noche era perfecta para salir a pasear.

La luna creciente brillaba en el cielo pulcro de nubes mientras las estrellas mostraban su suave luz, el aire fresco de la primavera soplaba entre las plantas y flores esparciendo el dulce aroma en el aire. Todo era digno de un perfecto escenario romántico. Por desgracia, Amy no la podía apreciar por el nudo de nervios que la seguía distrayendo.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos desde habían salido de su casa y partido rumbo a la ciudad donde la cita comenzaría. Diez _eternos _minutos desde que ambos tuvieron – lo que ella llamaba – su primer "_encuentro cercano_" de la noche. Aún podía sentir sus mejillas arder y las mariposas revolotear en su pecho. Se sintió tan nerviosa, _casi aterrada_, de tenerlo tan cerca y estaba segura que su labio inferior tembló, y él debió notarlo, porque fue el primero en reaccionar y se enderezó sacando su medio cuerpo del vehículo, pero sus ojos carmesí no abandonaron los suyos.

–Gra-gracias. – murmuró ella con una sonrisa tímida, mejillas combinando con la mirada de Shadow, luego miró su regazo y fingió arreglar algo en su vestido. _¡Si la seguía mirando se iba a desmayar!_

Lo vio asentir con la cabeza por el rabillo del ojo y después cerrar la puerta del vehículo, permitiéndole respirar otra vez. Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Amy se relajó en el asiento, cerró sus ojos y llevó una mano a su cabeza tratando de calmar el torbellino de emociones que tenía dentro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no era sí… Se pellizcó la mejilla con fuerza, regañándose a sí misma por lo tonta que se estaba comportando, sabía que no podía evitarlo considerando _quien_ era la persona con la que estaba, pero ella no estaba siendo la misma Amy Rose… y eso le preocupaba, Shadow era un maestro en el campo de la observación y estaba segura que él había notado su actitud subnormal. Se mordió el labio inferior, quería ser la misma de siempre y que él disfrutara estar con ella…

Miró al erizo negro rodear el vehículo hasta llegar al lado del conductor, abrió la puerta, subió y luego de abrochar su propio cinturón, puso el auto en marcha y avanzó por el camino terroso hacia la ciudad.

No se hablaron más palabras desde entonces y el silencio la ponía cada vez más incómoda. Amy fantaseaba con la dulce posibilidad de que él no le hablaba porque tenía su propia timidez y que por dentro los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo como a ella, pero de inmediato descartó la idea. Él era _Shadow The Hedgehog_, él no se pondría nervioso por algo como _esto_, él siempre era el más maduro y firme de todo el grupo de héroes y después de enfrentarse a varios enemigos cien veces más grandes que él, dudaba que se sintiera _intimidado_ por una simple cita, algo que la tranquilizaba y molestaba al mismo tiempo. Sabía que su personalidad y carácter le impedían, ya sea por orgullo o vanidad, demostrar abiertamente en su cara lo que sentía, y eso le gustaba, pero la incertidumbre la mataba.

_Quería saber, pero tenía miedo de preguntar..._

Miró al erizo negro otra vez, él observaba el camino frente a ellos con mordaz atención conduciendo el auto con excelencia y destreza. No pudo evitar que un sonrojo adicional apareciera en sus mejillas al notar lo _apuesto_ que se veía con esa ropa elegante, y aunque su mirada era la misma de siempre, había algo diferente en esta noche que lo hacía particularmente encantador. Ella no era ciega, reconocía un chico lindo cuando lo tenía al frente, pero todos esos años obsesionada con Sonic la había hecho ignorar a cualquier otro muchacho que se le cruzara, pero ahora que esa ilusión infantil se había disipado de sus ojos, podía notar lo buen mozo que Shadow era, y quizás, sólo quizás, los colores de su pelaje y el detalle rojo en sus párpados lo hacían más atractivo que Sonic.

Sus ojos esmeraldas bajaron a sus labios… éstos estaban forjando la usual mueca de pocos amigos, pero por otro lado se veían… tentadores. Tragó en seco y con toda la sangre subida a su cabeza, desvió su mirada al frente casi provocándose un calambre en el cuello. _¿Recibiría su primer beso esta noche?_ Sin darse cuenta, gimió ruidosamente.

– ¿Sucede algo? – vino su voz profunda. Pestañando su regreso a la realidad, Amy le miró y sonrió.

– N-no, todo está bien… – respondió, los nervios claros en su voz y que no pasaron desapercibidos por el erizo negro.

Observándola de reojo, entrecerró un poco sus ojos mirándole con dureza y ella se sintió como una criminal. Esa mirada era la misma que usaba cuando él sospechaba _seriamente_ de la persona que tenía en frente, más de una vez la había visto dedicársela a Eggman cuando el doctor presumía de sus planes o cuando Sonic le invitaba a competir en una "carrera amistosa". No sabía que decir o hacer para borrar esa mirada tétrica, así que sólo se limitó a sonreírle, sin embargo su sonrisa se borró cuando de repente Shadow se desvió a la orilla del camino y detuvo el auto.

– Amy, ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó, su voz extrañamente suave en comparación de lo que su rostro mostraba.

– ¿Huh? – ella pestañó confundida un par de veces.

– Si no te sientes cómoda con esto, podemos cancelar. – concretó él cruzándose de brazos.

Al oírlo decir esas palabras sintió algo romperse dentro suyo. Sus orejas se achataron contra su cabeza como si su voz fuera de fuego y quemaran su piel. Bajando la mirada avergonzada, se sintió enferma y molesta consigo misma. Su actitud y torpeza le estaban haciendo creer a su cita que no quería salir con él, y él, con sus feroces ojos de águila, lo había notado y se ofrecía a cancelar para que ella no se sintiera más incómoda. Eso la hizo sonreír otra vez, pensando en lo mucho que ella le importaba al punto de cancelar éstos planes y quizás otros asuntos en su vida personal o laboral para poder compartir unos momentos de indulgencia con ella, algo que él no haría por cualquiera. Alzando la mirada hacia él, lo miró con ternura y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, luego negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar una risita.

– ¡Estoy muy bien, Shadow! ¡En serio! – exclamó enérgica. – Es que… esperaba con muchas ansias esta cita, ¡Quería que fuera perfecta pero se me hizo tarde, no sabía qué ponerme y los zapatos y…! – suspiró bajando la mirada de nuevo. – Todo me está saliendo muy mal, lo siento mucho Shadow… – pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, sentía que ya había terminado de arruinar su primera cita sin que ésta comenzara. – No quería hacerte enojar… deben ser los tontos nervios, ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad quiero salir contigo! – le confesó con una sonrisa triste.

Al notar las pequeñas perlas de agua, cerró los ojos y con su muñeca secó su rostro, sin poder evitar sentirse como la tonta más grande de todo el mundo. Acababa de empeorar más las cosas y estaba poniendo al erizo negro en una situación más incómoda de la que ya estaba, ahora de seguro Shadow cancelaría la cita y no le hablaría más. Estaba pensando en darse la vuelta y salir corriendo del auto cuando una mano se posó bajo su mentón alzando su rostro, ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con Shadow mirándola con una expresión serena y suaves ojos carmesí.

– Si realmente no estás cómoda con esto, podemos dejarlo para otra oportunidad. – ofreció con voz suave.

Ella le miró por un momento antes de sonreírle y negar con la cabeza liberando su rostro de su agarre firme.

– No, quiero hacerlo. – dijo sonriendo con ternura. – Quiero… salir contigo esta noche. – se sonrojó.

Se maldijo mentalmente cuando escuchó su voz quebrarse un poco al final. Sí, estaba muriéndose de nervios por dentro y la oferta de Shadow era tentadora, la idea de intentarlo una segunda vez le daría más tiempo para prepararse mejor y quizás lucir más decente, pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de estar a solas con él en un lugar y una situación que no fuera en una fría habitación de una estación espacial al borde de la destrucción del mundo ni entre los muros de un castillo tenebroso durante una invasión alienígena. Ella _quería_ estar con él, y estaba completamente segura que si dejaba pasar la oportunidad, se iba a arrepentir para siempre no importaba que sucediera en el futuro. Él continuaba mirándola fijamente y ella asintió con una dulce sonrisa, enfatizando su decisión.

Shadow la miró, analizando las emociones que bailaban en los ojos esmeraldas de la chica rosa, podía ver miedo y alegría en ellos mandando mensajes confusos a su mente. ¿Ella estaba realmente _de acuerdo_ con esto? Él mismo ya no estaba seguro de continuar con esta… _cita_, dado que ella no parecía disfrutarlo y estaba inusualmente callada. Sí, podía ver que estaba nerviosa y eso era el porqué de su comportamiento, incluso la hacía ver adorable y le parecía gracioso como él, sin hacer nada, causaba ese efecto en alguien tan vivaz como lo era Amy Rose. Sin embargo…

Relajando su mirada, decidió darle a sus nervios otra oportunidad de desaparecer.

– Está bien. – fue la respuesta de él mientras desviaba su mirada al camino y volvía a poner el auto en marcha.

Amy luchó contra el deseo de suspirar de alivio, pero sonrió más calmada. Se relajó en su asiento y arregló la falda de su vestido que se había desacomodado un poco bajo el cinturón de seguridad.

– ¿Y a dónde vamos? – preguntó ella, sintiendo su vieja actitud alegre nacer de a poco.

– Al _Golden Garden_. – vino su respuesta cortante.

Amy abrió los ojos como platos_. ¡¿El Restaurante Cinco Estrellas Golden Garden?! ¿El Restaurante más caro y lujoso de todo el país?_ De repente Amy sentía que iba a vomitar, sus puños se apretaron en su falda mientras hacía fuerzas para que la nueva bomba de nervios dentro de ella no explotara. Miró a Shadow sorprendida, en parte esperando que le dijera que era una broma… ¡Si iba vestida _así_ al Golden Garden iba a ser la burla de todos, hasta de los meseros! Al verlo callado y serio sin desviar la vista del camino la eriza se llevó las manos a su boca tratando de no gritar.

Ésta vez no se molestó en ocultarlo y gimió tormentosamente captando la atención del erizo negro.

– Ahora veo que mis deseos de no recibir lujos innecesarios no se harán realidad ¿verdad? – dijo con sarcasmo mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas. Al verlo sonreír con malicia y no decir más nada, gruñó de manera juguetona. – ¡Al menos pudiste decírmelo antes, podría haber comprado un vestido mejor! – se quejó.

Shadow la miró por un segundo antes de volver su vista al camino.

– Estás bien cómo estás, y créeme que nadie te juzgará por como vistes, cualquiera que vaya, aparte de nosotros, son personas demasiado centradas en sí mismas. – le explicó mientras giraba el vehículo para entrar en la carretera pavimentada que los llevaría a Station Square. – Nadie sabrá quiénes somos, ni nos recordarán el día siguiente.

– Aun así… es el Golden Garden… - murmuró Amy cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana.

Él no respondió nada, continuó conduciendo en silencio mientras Amy murmuraba cosas sobre el restaurante y que su atuendo no combinaría con un lugar así. Al ver que el erizo negro seguía ignorándola, Amy se dejó caer sobre el asiento de brazos cruzados y dejó escapar un bufido de aire que sacudió los mechones de su flequillo. Miró molesta a Shadow, pensando que debió haberle dicho a donde la llevaría o por lo menos darle una pista de qué debía usar. A pesar de ser la Forma de Vida Perfecta, no dejaba de ser un _hombre_ sin tacto por este tipo de cosas…

Resignada, apoyó su mejilla sobre su mano y decidió perder su mirada por la ventanilla, esperando poder sobrevivir esta noche con Shadow. Por su parte, el erizo negro mordió su lengua para evitar hacer un comentario mordaz que sabía ella ignoraría, así que optó por mantener su atención en el camino que comenzaba a ser más transitado.

_Al menos ya no está nerviosa_. – pensó con ironía.

* * *

_Buenas :3! Capítulo 3 Arriba ~ Espero les haya gustado esta tercera parte. Me disculpo si parece que el fic está avanzando un poco lento (o al menos eso creo que ustedes piensan, si no es así, nomás aclaro xD!) pero esa es la idea, es decir, quiero explotar cada chance que haya para poner algún momento romántico entre ellos, de esa manera puedo explorar este shipping al máximo.  
__En el siguiente capítulo habrá más momentos lindos entre estos tortolitos x3!_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews & apoyo a: Unknown Feeling, Bakura BloodSpiller Touzokuou & damydark._

_Maga Valkyria_


End file.
